100 Days
by Bacchi
Summary: A moon with the stars, the brightest one shine better than the others. Angelic figure, A pair of shoes, a pair of sneakers, all are things that build Shishido's world (warning: shonen-ai, bad english, OOC-ness; based on Prince of Tennis by Takeshi Konomi.)


**Hokie-Dokie! It's Bacchi here again! I'm back with a one shot. I'll dedicate this to Epitsu Onna-san (Nana-san, I hope this fic can make you relieve your stress like your fics do to me! XD). Your critics and reviews are greatly appreciated, they'll make me grow and learn more to write good fics! XD I wrote it from Shishido's side, but maybe I'll also try to write from Choutarou's side too XD**

**Well then, enjoy! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**_Day 1 – Club Practice_**

I met the most beautiful person in the world. A tall figure with a big, brown eyes, a wavy gray hair that smoothly follow where the wind goes, a thin lips smiling at me, and a beautiful voice calling my name.

"Nice to meet you,Shishido-san. My name's Ohtori Choutarou, 2nd grade. Please take care of me."

A pair of shoes facing the dirty sneakers of mine, a white hand with slender fingers asking for the rough one, and a soft chuckle just for me.

And my old self who didn't realize the beauty in front of me, just lazily shook his hand and saying. "Yeah, nice to meet you to. I'm Shishido Ryou."

XXXXX_  
_

_**Day 48 – After Fudomine Match**_

I lost. I was desperate. I was weak. That guy called Kippei Tachibana, even my dash that I always proud of couldn't be matched with his greatness. I did admit, I underestimated him.

I was pathetic, I wasn't even the part of the team now. I was no longer a regular.

_What am I doing? Pitying over yourself when nobody even care about you? It's useless, after all._

As I continued to sit uselessly beside the river and think about those same things, I heard a soft voice shyly said.

"Shishido-san, can I..., can I be a help for you..., to make you come back...?"

I turned around, and I could see the very same pair of shoes behind me. When I looked up, I started to realize.

_An angel was standing before me._

XXXXX

_**Day 96 – Night Practice**_

"We did it, Ohtori! My technique was perfect, and it's all because of you! Thank you so much, Ohtori!"

"Ah, n-no..., it's all your own effort, Shishido-san, that you can make such a great technique and making yourself stronger. I..., I'm not doing much to help you..."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's all because of you! Don't you think that we make such a great combination? I really can't help but thank you! You're awesome!" I was so happy that I unconsciously hugged him tightly.

"S-Shishido-san..." Hearing his soft voice, I was tightening my hug. When I finally let him go, I could see that he was blushing really hard and looked at me with disbelief.

"A-ah..., well..., sorry for hugging you so suddenly." I couldn't help but blushing hard too. I turned my head down, looking at his pair of sneakers that looked worn-out after being used too much.

_What was that all about?_

"...Shishido-san, your wounds..." He rubbed my arms and looked at my body that full of wounds and bruises from that practice.

"Ah, it's alright..., they're not that hurt..." I just brushed it off.

"It..., it can't be like that, Shishido-san..., they're quite severe..." he then loooked straight at me and shyly smiled.

"I'll..., I'll take care of them..., so..., can I..., Shishido-san...?" I slowly nodded, and while he took care of my wounds, he softly whispered with that soft voice of his.

"_...Good luck, Shishido-san..."_

For the first time, I could see how pretty he is.

"H-hey..., Ohtori..."

"...Yes?"

"Can I..., can I call you Choutarou...?" he looked at me with disbelief, before he blushed again and softly nodded. I could see his brown eyes were in the brim of tears.

"_Yes..., yes, you can, Shishido-san..."_

XXXXX

_**Day 97 – Afternoon**_

I was shocked.

I beat Taki. I won. I should've got my position back.

But why did Sakaki-Kanto said that?

Why did he say that I still couldn't get it back?

"It's the rule. I can't change it. You can't be back as a part of our team."

I felt shaken.

All of my hardwork was turned to nothing.

Moreover, all the time that I spend with Choutarou was turned into nothing.

His sacrifices, his kindness.

_How could I face him now?_

"No, Sakaki-sensei! You can't do that! Shishido-san..., he..., he's been trying so hard for this..., you just can't do this...!" the usual soft voice was suddenly screaming in the middle of silence. I turned around, and he was there, firmly stood while defending me. I could see a slight fear on the beautiful face, but his eyes were full of determination.

"Well Ohtori, if that's what you think, can you give your position to be replaced by him, then? If it's like that, then I won't be breaking any rule." The angelic face became pale as he heard that sentence. He turned his head down and closed his eyes before softly said.

"I-I..., yes..., I will... I'll do it..., if it's for Shishido-san..."

I was shocked hearing that. No! I don't want this! This is not how it's supposed to be!

"No, Choutarou! It's okay! I don't want you to be out of the team! I don't want that! Sakaki-sensei, I'll accept it! Don't involve Chotarou in this!"

"Ore-sama agree with Shishido. Ohtori doesn't have any connection in this. Besides, ore-sama could see that Shishido has been growing stronger than before and already know his mistake. Could you make an exception for this, Sakaki-sensei?" Atobe suddenly said to Sakaki, made me shocked because for the first time the purple haired man defending me.

"Oh my..., even you said something like that. It's quite unusual..." Sakaki then fell in silence and closed his eyes, before opened them again and slightly nodded.

"Very well, then... I'll make an exception for this. Shishido, you're back into the regular." I widened my eyes, and I could see that Choutarou was really shocked too.

"R-really...?!"

"Yes. But heed my word, Shishido, you won't be playing single anymore. You'll play double with Ohtori starting from now." I couldn't be happier. I immediately nodded and deeply bowed at him.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Sakaki-sensei!" Sakaki-sensei just nodded and turned his back. I turned around, and I could see some pearly tears fell off from the big brown eyes. The slender figure was trembling and the thin lips were softly whispered.

"I..., I was so happy..., congratulation, Shishido-san... I..., I don't know what to do..., if you're not here..., I..."

I slowly walked to him and gave him a hug, my rough hand softly against the soft strands of his, trying to calm the man down.

"It's okay, Choutarou. Thank you for defending me..., don't ever sacrifice yourself again, okay?" I softly brushed his wet cheek and widely smiled at him.

"And also, please take care of me from now on, okay?"

He cried again, louder than before. I just softly put his head on my shoulder and gently rubbed his back. And at that time I thought.

_I'll protect him. I won't let him sad anymore, and 'll make him happy._

XXXXX

_**Day 97 – Evening**_

"Have you calmed down?"we sat on the bench side by side, while I still softly brushed the back that slightly trembled. The owner was slowly nodded and smiled a little. His eyes were all red and puffy.

"Un..., thank you, Shishido-san..."

The sky was so clear with many stars shone brightly, complimenting the dark blue ocean along with a big, round moon reflecting the very same shine.

"It's pretty..., isn't it, Choutarou?" I softly said. Choutarou just softly smiled and nodded at me.

"Un..."

I then looked straight at him.

"Hey, Choutarou. Why are you so kind towards me?" the pretty face was showing a surprised expression before reddening and loooked away from me.

"W-well, I..."

"...You're offering a help to a jerk who ignored you the first time we met. You're so caring towards me, helping me to cure my wounds even though you're hurt, too, and sincerely crying for me and even want to sacrifice your position for me. Why? I'm not that worthy, you know?" Choutarou immediately shook his head and raised his voice.

"N-no...! T-That's not true...! You're great, Shishido-san! I-I..., I really admired you! For me, you're..." he suddenly gasped and closed his mouth with his hands. I frowned at his sudden act.

"Well...? for you, I...?" the beautiful face became pale and tried to looked away from me.

"I want to hear it, Choutarou..." I said closely to him, but he just shook his head and didn't want to face me. His ears became red as he sat against me.

I finally whispered softly behind those reddening ears.

"...Do you like me, Choutarou?"

He gasped again, and now I could finally turned him to face me, his face was all read and ready to burst into tears for the second time.

And I was mezmerized.

I couldn't believe it.

He shoved me and trying to escape, but I hugged him tightly instead.

"No..., Shishido-san..." he silently cried, but I just tighten my grip, eyes closed and head resting on his shoulder.

"At least, Choutarou..., let me say this to you..."

I gently loosen my grip and smiled at him before looking up to the sky above us.

"Can you see the moon, Choutarou? The big, round moon above us?" he nodded betwen his sobs.

"It's so pretty isn't it? It looks bigger than the stars around it." I chuckled a bit before continuing my sentence.

"But in fact, those stars were the one shining brightly. The moon just reflecting those stars' shine. If it stands alone, it is nothing more than a big, plain rock orbiting around the earth. It gets its shine from the stars," I was then pointing a star that was really close to the moon and shining much brighter than any others.

"Can you see that star? The one that shine brighter than the others? It gives the moon more light than the other stars. It's because of that star that the moon becomes so beautiful and stands out between them." Then I turned my head and looked straight into the big, brown eyes.

"I..., I am that moon, Choutarou. I..., I'm nothing like what you think. But you..., you changed me. You always helped me, always be right beside me, smiled at me and do anything for me. You..., you're like those stars, Choutarou..." I could see he blushed harder than before, his eyes widened as I finished my sentence. I smiled at him and rubbed his cheek softly before I stood up from the bench and kneeled before him. I took his white hand and didn't waver my sights from him.

"Choutarou..., would you be the brightest star for me?"

And the angel I met 96 days ago, was once again burst into tears. He chuckled softly aand slowly nodded.

"...Yes, Shishido-san..., I will..."

_And finally, I decided to share my first kiss with him._

XXXXX

_**Day 100 - After School**_

We're walking side by side, hands were entwined with each other. Worn-out sneakers were changed into the new one, and the puffy eyes were changed into a lively ones. The wind blew my short hair and his wavy ones.

"Shishido-san..., this shoes..., thank you for buying them for me..." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, consider that my apology for make you lose your precious time for me."

"Sh-Shishido-san..., that's not true..." the silverette was pouting a bit. I chuckled softly and rubbed the soft strands.

"Haha, I'm just kidding."

We're smiling at each other, happiness alone couldn't describe us. It's much much more than that. Words are meaningless. It's beyond them all.

"Hey, Choutarou...?" I called him softly.

"Yes, Shishido-san...?"

"Would you be my shining star forever?" Choutarou shyly smiled at me, before nervously kissed my cheek.

"_Yes, Shishido-san, I will..."_

And with that alone, I become the happiest person in the world.

I'll always be with you, Choutarou...

_My beautiful angel..._

_._

_._

**-THE END-**


End file.
